El chico de enfrente
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Basado en la canción de La Oreja de VanGogh "Jueves" presupone el final entra en categoría de song fic, pero tiene ciertas diferencias la historia a la cancion, nunca hago este tipo de historias songfic, pero espero que sea de su agrado Yaoi: Seto Kaiba x Joey Wheeler


Cada tarde es lo mismo desde hace un año para Seto Kaiba, sale de su trabajo y se dirige al tren para ir a su casa, ¿normal? No tanto tomando en cuenta que su trabajo es presidir la compañía más importante del mundo, de la cual es el dueño, la razón por la que ocurre esto venia en ese vagón al que subiría en unos momentos…

Pero tal vez deberíamos viajar al pasado para entenderlo mejor, un año en el pasado exactamente…

Salió de su empresa para encontrarse con que la limusina que lo llevaría a casa no estaba, la razón: el chofer había chocado cuando regresaba de recoger al joven Mokuba Kaiba de su escuela, el chofer es su empleado de más confianza, se encarga de la casa desde que su padrastro ha murió, Roland hace las veces tanto de chofer, como de mayordomo y niñero, todo en uno, a demás de haber tomado la custodia de los jóvenes, siendo que eran menores de edad para que no los separaran, a pesar de ser Seto Kaiba un verdadero energúmeno con el resto de sus empleados, con Roland es distinto, siente agradecimiento, eso explicaba que estuviera tan preocupado y quisiera llegar a casa con rapidez que no lograría en su coche, es que estaba lloviendo a cantaros y las carreteras congestionadas para esperar a que se le trajeran un choche desde Ciudad Domino hasta Tokio, así que esa fue la primera vez que se decidió a tomar el tren bala hacia su casa para estar más a tiempo con su empleado de mayor confianza. Al llegar a la estación sintió que era una experiencia en verdad desagradable, tanta gente yendo y viniendo para todos lados, nada que ver con su lujosísima limo en donde podía trabajar con toda confianza estaba jurando que jamás haría esto de nuevo cuando de pronto lo vio…

Bueno, regresemos a la historia, al punto exacto donde nos quedamos un año después de lo ocurrido esta tarde…

Subió, como siempre, le sonrió en forma de saludo y se sentó en el lugar frente a él, soltó un leve suspiro, y el joven rubio cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios con nerviosismo…

Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista

Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista

Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón

Y preguntarte quién eres.

Por supuesto que Kaiba noto que iba especialmente arreglado ese día, más no podía imaginar que el motivo fuese que el rubio de enfrente estaba celebrando este peculiar "aniversario" no podía pasarle por la cabeza el verdadero motivo por el que estuviera así; desviando la mirada y sosteniendo su postura con mayor dificultad de lo normal por el especialmente bello porte del chico frente a él, lo miró de reojo, como siempre lo hacía, y al notar que el rubio volteo rápido desvió la mirada y fingió estar bostezando, como lo hacía cada que lo "atrapaba" si tan solo en ese momento abriera lo ojos y viera la forma en que lo mira el muchacho frente a él entonces quizá ya le habría hablado

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas

Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita.

Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

Se inundan mis pupilas.

Pero en esta ocasión si lo noto, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con ternura (si alguien se enteraba que Seto Kaiba sonreía de ese modo, seguro le daba un infarto) pero el joven frente a él no sabía que el empresario no sonreía el joven solo suspiro provocando que el castaño sintiera un golpe muy fuerte en su estomago, como sintiéndose rechazado, y es que no noto que aquel suspiro iba acompañado de una tenue sonrisa tierna y encantadora

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar

Pero para el rubio frente a él las cosas no eran tan diferentes, haremos otro viaje en el tiempo… no un año entero, claro, el no comenzó a usar el tren hacia un año si no mucho antes, pero hay que regresar un poco, digamos, hasta la mañana de ese día….

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes

Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer

De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo

Va y viene el silencio

Entro como todas las mañanas al hospital, tenía permiso especial ya que iba a la escuela más tarde y a trabajar por la noche, saludó a su hermana y a su cuñado, Serenity y Tristán Taylor, se habían casado poco después de saber que la joven estaba muy enferma y siendo que sus padres se negaban a darle el permiso para tomar un agresivo tratamiento, fue más fácil sacarles el permiso de casarse, pero bien, ellos no son de importancia ahora.

Joey, nombre de quien habíamos llamado el chico de enfrente, entro a la habitación de su hermana, ella estaba leyendo una de sus revistas de política y economía, que es el tema que más le gusta, saludo y se dirigieron palabras lindas, y se sentó un segundo, algo le iba a preguntar a su hermana cuando vio la portada de La Revista que su hermana estaba leyendo, y justo ahí él… el muchacho de los ojos azules, ese que llevaba viendo un año, le arrebato la revista a Serenity y la miro, ella no podía creerlo, Joey solo gritaba una y otra vez, -¡él es! ¡Él es! ¡El chico de los ojos azules!-

-Joey, ¿quieres decir que Seto Kaiba sube a un tren todas las tardes justo a la misma hora?- Serenity a pesar de su condición se río burlona, incrédula de lo que su hermano decía –no es posible, tal vez se parece o algo así-

-no Serenity, es él, estoy seguro que es él- respondió con seguridad el rubio

Esa misma mañana decidió que le hablaría, tendría que saber si el chico de ojos azules era la misma persona o su imaginación le hacia una broma, hablaron de lo que la futura economista sabía de él, que era un empresario muy poderoso, joven, millonario y que no se sabía que tuviera relaciones amorosas, eso le daba una esperanza al ojimiel pero no tantas, si era tan rico como su hermana decía, nunca se fijaría en él, eso, si somos sinceros, le dolía horrores, así que a pesar de estar casi seguro que era él, una parte de Joey quería que el chico fuera un chico normal al que pudiera mirar de frente, como venía haciéndolo durante todo un año…

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras

Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista

Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita

Y me pongo a temblar.

Regresamos en el tiempo, ya estamos de nuevo en el vagón en que los jóvenes se encuentran cada tarde; pero, ¿era capaz Joey de hablarle al ojiazul? La verdad es que no podía, estaba a punto de llegar a su destino y no hacia más que mirarlo de reojo, agacharse y luego mirarlo desviándose inmediatamente, Kaiba lo noto, claro, es un genio, nota todo, y más si se trata del rubio de enfrente, su mente de genio no sabía exactamente qué hacer, así que lo único que atino ah hacer fue levantar la ceja y sostenerle la mirada, Joey no pudo tolerar mucho tiempo semejante confrontación, y lo hizo… no que le hablara, eso era demasiado, pero si pudo asegurarse que el muchacho era el mismo de la revista de su hermana, los mismos ojos, la misma boca, a veces la misma pose cruzada de brazos, y en este momento la misma actitud pensativa e intimidante, era él, no había otra opción, y sin darse cuenta, Joey pronuncio

-S…se…seto K… kai… ba…- más bien parecían sonidos, si otra persona hubiese escuchado eso, no habría identificado palabra alguna, pero al notar que no había sido en su mente, si no que había salido de sus labios se sintió el hombre más pequeño e insignificante del mundo, ¿Cuántas personas no le hablarían de amor a ese hombre? así y el terminaría tal vez burlándose, la idea de lanzarse por la ventanilla empezó a no sonar tan descabellado en su mente…

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.

Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta

Y me quiero morir

Pero para Seto Kaiba era suficiente, era su nombre en el chico de ojos de miel, y aun que perdió por segundos, o eternidades el aliento, no estaba seguro bien, era todo lo que necesitaba, se levantó de su lugar y aprovechando que una estación atrás la persona junto al rubio se había bajado junto con un número considerable de pasajeros, se sentó junto a él, por primera vez en un año

-¿sabes que tengo limusina que me lleva todas las mañanas a una empresa que podría manejar desde mi casa?- pregunto como si le hablara a un conocido, que después de todo, a pesar de no saber nada de él, lo era

Sobra decir que Joey no podía ni responder, solo balbuceaba sonidos que no sé como describir, así que los ignorare, pero por favor, trata de imaginarlos

-Sin embargo- continuo Kaiba al no obtener respuesta –todas las tardes rechazo mi auto y elijo este tren- lo miro y al notar el rubor tan intenso del rubio supo que no estaba tan mal, así que como último comentario solo concluyo –¿al menos puedo saber tu nombre?, rubio, ojos miel o chico de enfrente nunca han sido suficiente para mi hermanito-

-Joey Wheeler- fue todo lo que dijo, pero al fin pudo sostenerle la mirada… sí, si era Seto Kaiba, y aun así podía sostenerle la mirada

-no te conozco Joey Wheeler, pero creo que mi hermano ya te considera mi novio- comento con la burlona resignación que sentía, y que le provocaba saber que era verdad lo que decía aun que sonará a estupidez

.

Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo

Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.

Cada mañana rechazo el directo

Y elijo este tren.

-mi hermana dijo que no era posible- respondió un Joey más tranquilo –pero si puedes aguantar mi carácter yo puedo hacer feliz a tu hermanito-

Kaiba tomo su mano, fuerte, una mano grande y fuerte sujetando una temblorosa blanca, los dedos se entrecruzan, las miradas chocan, los corazones laten, las feromonas flotan en el aire y solo ellos las respiran, ambos sonríen –la verdad mi carácter es peor que el de cualquiera- respondió Kaiba con aire de superioridad que daba más fuerza a su afirmación

-pero yo no soy del tipo al que puedes hacerle lo que te venga en gana – contesto Joey en un susurro pero con la mirada fija

Ambos estaban seguros que la tenían complicada y por raro que parezca, no querían huir, hablaban de tolerancia con un completo extraño y sentían que era correcto, no se reconocían en sí mismos, pero por extraño que parezca, si se reconocían en los ojos del otro

Un año después, un año de altas y bajas, un año de pagar indebidamente cuentas o de evidenciar la intolerancia al alcohol, un año de supuestas infidelidades y de orgullos doblados, un año de sonrisas y llantos, aun que esas sonrisas a veces fuesen de burla y esos llantos de alegría, exactamente un año, ni un día más, ni una hora menos. No que estuviese planeado así, no, solo que entre tanto relajo, y planes venidos abajo, fechas postergadas por juntas y otras cosas, al fin tuvieron algo… algo parecido a una boda, todos sus amigos, todos su familiares, una cosa intima para celebrar aquella relación nacida en el vagón de un tren, una relación que nació gracias a un choque e indirectamente, gracias a una enfermedad, una relación destinada a la eternidad, las luces se apagan a las 7:00 p.m. y la pareja entraba, el más alto enfundado en un traje blanco con corbata celeste, pulcramente peinado y demasiado elegante, el rubio en su traje negro, con su camisa negra pero con su corbata roja y sus tenis del mismo color, su cabello, como siempre al natural, uno pensaría que se lo arregla, pero la verdad es que es medio hippie y piensa que los gel para cabello o lacas dañan la capa de ozono, al principio el castaño quiso explicarle pero con el tiempo entendió que era mejor, a veces, dejarlo regodearse en su ignorancia, esa era la clave de la felicidad

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado

Un día especial este once de marzo.

Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel

Que apaga la luz.

Empiezan las palabras, los juramentos, las promesas "permitiré que uses lacas que dañan la capa de ozono pero promete que me dejaras darle permisos a tu hermano que tu no le des" "está bien, prometo jamás volver a llamar a tu cuñado basura, imbécil o estúpido, si prometes que no volverás a irrumpir en las juntas de consejo diciendo lo que has escuchado en las noticias de sociales esta mañana" de acuerdo pero…

Así siguieron las promesas hasta que de pronto, ahí, al patio de la mansión entra un grupo de desconocidos que irrumpen… son religiosos que piensas que dos hombre no deben estar juntos, esas son cosas del diablo, y como uno de ellos es muy poderoso y está impulsando a candidatos de los partidos que apoyan las relaciones "_diabólicas_" entre "_pecadores de la carne_" deben hacer algo, esto es malo, ellos piensas que solo ellos tiene derecho a ser libres, pero estos _"hombres de Dios_" también pueden irrumpir para evitar _estas blasfemias_, bien dicen las profecías bíblicas, la fornicación y los pecado de la carne se harán permisibles en los últimos días…

Todo es un caos, gritan cosas sin sentido, se acercan a los invitados, aseguran que son emisarios de Dios esas personas pero pelean con los presentes golpeándolos y amenazándolos, diciéndoles que son abominaciones por permitir aquella aberración, la seguridad de la mansión no tarda mucho en volver la normalidad, son un grupo de homofóbicos, una congregación religiosa extremista, sin registro, solo gente reunida, Kaiba conocía de aquel grupo, ya le habían llegado amenazas, pero ¿Quién pensaría que esas personas cumplirán su promesa? Solo son gente molesta sin nada mejor que hacer

Ya todo está controlado, solo esta uno libre, el líder, vestido de negro, con un sombrero redondo, alto, barba larga y canosa, viejo, daba miedo darle un golpe y fuera a perder el conocimiento, por eso el guardia solo sujeto un brazo y jaló hacia la calle

El viejo grito con potente voz –me voy, pero no sin evitar la aberración-

Todos lo escucharon, Seto abrió mucho los ojos, Joey se paro frete a él y lo beso, por primera vez por iniciativa propia, siempre era el castaño el que reclamaba los labios, la boca, el cuerpo del rubio, pero Joey quería saber que se siente besar a la persona que amas, mas allá de ser besado, acaricia el rostro, el suave rostro de quien ah amado por tanto tiempo, si alguien no cree en el amor a primera vista, él y su Seto eran la prueba de que existe…

El oxigeno se va y tienen que separarse –Joey… te quiero…- dice al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre que emana de la boca de Joey, mirando como la luz que tan brillante emanaba de los ojos de miel del rubio, se apagaba poco a poco, sintiendo el alma despegarse de su cuerpo para esperarlo más allá del sol…

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.

Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.

Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo

El último soplo de mi corazón.


End file.
